parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Engines) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Leonardo - (Thomas and Leonardo are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Edward as Donatello - (Edward and Donatello are both wise and kind) *James as Raphael - (James and Raphael are both wear red and vain) *Percy as Michelangelo - (Percy and Michelangelo are both cheeky) *Toby as Master Splinter - (Toby and Master Splinter are both old, wise, and kind) *Emily as April O'Neil - (Emily and April O'Neil are both the main females) *Diesel as Shredder - (Diesel and Shredder are both the main villains) *Diesel 10 as Krang - (Krang's voice suits Diesel 10) *Arry and Bert as Bebop and Rocksteady - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Bebop and Rocksteady are) *Splatter and Dodge as Tokka and Rahzar - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Tokka and Rahzar are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Dregg - (Cerberus and Lord Dregg are both evil and scary) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Casey Jones - (Casey Jr. and Casey Jones are both wise and clever) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Agent Bishop - (Agent Bishop's voice suits Silver Fish) *BoCo as Brune Thompson - (BoCo and Brune Thompson are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Henry as Vernon Fenwick - (Henry and Vernon Fenwick are both clumsy) *Caroline as Irma - (Caroline and Irma are both wear glasses) *George as The Rat King - (George and The Rat King are both rude and selfish) *Hector as Hun - (Hector and Hun are both wear black, horrid, and gigantic) *Den and Dart as Dogpound and Fishface - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Dogpound and Fishface are) *Duck as Mondo Gecko - (Duck and Mondo Gecko are both wear green and western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mona Lisa - (Tillie and Mona Lisa are both beautiful) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Mitsu *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Traximus - (Montana and Traximus are both powerful) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zog *Derek as Slash - (Slash's voice suits Derek) *Bulgy as Baxter Stockman - (Bulgy and Baxter Stockman are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Mavis as Karai - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Gordon as Leatherhead - (Gordon and Leatherhead are both big, strong, and pround) *Paxton and Norman as Groundchuck and Dirtbag - (Paxton and Norman are twins, just like Groundchuck and Dirtbag are) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Titanus - (Alfred and Titanus are both evil) *Lady as Kala - (Lady and Kala are both have four letters in one name and have the same letter 'A' in the middle of their names) *Bill and Ben as Zak and Dask *Bertie as Metalhead *Molly as Renet - (Molly and Renet are both powerful) *Daisy as Quarry - (Quarry's voice suits Daisy) *Spencer as Armaggon - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Smudger as Snakeweed - (Smudger and Snakeweed are both wear green and evil) *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Drako *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Antonio *D150 (a fan-made Thomas character) as Mutagen Man *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Angel *Sir Handel as The Pulverizer - (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Murdoch as Dirk Savage *Billy as Zach *Elizabeth as Tempestra *D261 as Tatsu *Gail (from Ernest the Engine and Others) as Lotus Blossom *Zorran (from TUGS) as TigerClaw *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as SpiderBytez *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Tatto *Rosie as Buffy Shellhammer *Salty as Merdude - (Salty and Merdude are both connected to bodies of water) *Stanley as Carter *Neville as Attila the Frog *Dennis as Genghis Frog *Oliver as Napoleon Bonafrog - (Oliver and Napoleon Bonafrog are both wear green and western) *Toad as Rasputin the Mad Frog *Duncan as A.J. Howard - (Duncan and A.J. Howard are both stubborn) *Troublesome Trucks and Narrow Gauge Trucks as Foot Soldiers and Killer Pizzas (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Leonardo EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Donatello TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Raphael ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Michelangelo Mavis43.png|Toby as Master Splinter Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as April O'Neil TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Shredder ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Krang Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Bebop and Rocksteady ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Tokka and Rahzar The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Dregg Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Casey Jones Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Agent Bishop WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Brune Thompson TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Vernon Fenwick Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Irma GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as The Rat King HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Hun MrDen.png|Den MrDart.png|and Dart as Dogpound and Fishface TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Mondo Gecko Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Mona Lisa 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Princess Mitsu Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Traximus Jason..png|Jason as Zog Derek.jpg|Derek as Slash Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Baxter Stockman Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Karai WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Leatherhead Paxton.png|Paxton Norman.png|and Norman as Groundchuck and Dirtbag Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Titanus ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Kala Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Zak and Dash Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Metalhead Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Renet BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Quarry Spencer.png|Spencer as Armaggon Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Snakeweed The Devil Diesel.png|The Devil Diesel as Drako No1814655-o 19f0vck59112jj9a1kagggg16q1a-thumbnail-full.png|The Giant Claw as Antonio the-class-50-diesel-at-crewe-open-day_cropped.jpg|D150 as Mutagen Man Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Angel Sir Handel.jpg|Sir Handel as The Pulverizer Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Dirk Savage Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Zach Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Tempestra MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Tatsu Gail&ernest.jpg|Gail as Lotus Blossom ZorranHeader.jpg|Zorran as TigerClaw Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as SpiderBytez It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Tatto Rosie with lamp.png|Rosie as Buffy Shellhammer Salty.jpg|Salty as Merdude Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Carter Neville.png|Neville as Attila the Frog Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Genghis Frog Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Napoleon Bonafrog ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Rasputin the Mad Frog MrDuncanGetsSpooked47.png|Duncan as A.J. Howard TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks Trucks19.png|and Narrow Gauge Trucks as Foot Soldiers and Killer Pizzas Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Spoofs